<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Common Ground by malfoys_minx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897002">Common Ground</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoys_minx/pseuds/malfoys_minx'>malfoys_minx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Dancing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Top Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoys_minx/pseuds/malfoys_minx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating is hard. It's especially hard when you're a 100 year old, ex-brainwashed assassin, with a metal arm and a chip on your shoulder.</p><p>"<i>You just need to find a bit of common ground.</i>" Steve says. </p><p>Like it's that simple. Like there's anyone nowadays who likes any of the same things he does; black and white pictures, big band music, dancing... Hell, he can't even take his dates dancing anymore and even if he could, what the fuck is he supposed to talk to them about? </p><p>"Hi, I'm Bucky, I know 42 ways to kill you with my bare hands, fancy a spin?"</p><p>What kind of idiot would want to date <i>that</i>?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Common Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's fucking hopeless." Bucky scowled, throwing himself on the sofa beside Steve.  </p><p>"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." His friend flicked the remote at the TV, muting whatever crummy modern movie he was watching and turning to give Bucky his full attention.  </p><p>"Yes, Steve, it was." He scowled at the screen, just because he could. "I have nothing to talk to these girls about." </p><p>"You just need to find a bit of common ground." </p><p>"Right." He nodded as if what the other man was saying was so fucking simple. As if his friend hadn't been struggling with exactly the same problem for even longer than he had. "So the one I went out with tonight? She had a southern accent, so I asked her where she was from and she told me Dallas. I can work with that, I think to myself, I went to Dallas once, back in '63. Killed the president. Good times." </p><p>"Buck..." </p><p>"And the one last week?" He continued, ignoring Steve completely. "She used to work in DC and that's cool, I think, I worked there for a while too. Nearly murdered my best friend that one time, it was such a riot." </p><p>"What about music? Movies?" </p><p>"Yeah because all the cool kids these days listen to swing and enjoy watching movies older than their parents."  </p><p>"Working out?" Steve suggested and now Bucky <em> knew </em>he was clutching.  </p><p>"I work out because it shuts my brain up for a couple of hours, not because it's fun." </p><p>"Well what did you used to talk about?" The other man pushed, stubborn as ever.  </p><p>"Work, which is all classified now. Friends, who are all either dead or superheroes and therefore also pretty fucking classified. Music, movies, new stuff that I <em> liked</em>, that <em> they </em> liked, that we could go see together at the theatre or dance to at the dance halls. I can't even <em> take </em>them dancing now." </p><p>"'Course you can." </p><p>"Have you been to a modern club, Steve? Do you know how people dance now? It's like sex with clothes on." </p><p>"I wouldn't have thought that would bother you." His friend pointed out reasonably, except Bucky wasn't in the mood to be remotely reasonable.  </p><p>"It doesn't <em> bother </em>me, I'm as happy to grind up against someone as the next hot blooded male, but it's not exactly conducive to building a lasting relationship. Or any sort of relationship, for that matter."  </p><p>"I don't know what you want me to tell you." Steve frowned, beginning to look a little defeated.  </p><p>"I don't want you to tell me anything." Bucky informed him, belatedly taking pity. "I want you to listen to me complain, then go buy me a tub of ice cream and watch Mean Girls with me." </p><p>"<em>Mean Girls</em>?" His friend stared at him incredulously, which he supposed was fair given his general aversion to watching anything released post-1945.  </p><p>"Nat keeps making references I don't get." He explained reluctantly.  </p><p>"Give me ten minutes to go to the store." Steve said finally, pulling himself up from the sofa and stuffing his wallet into his pocket. "You want anything else?"  </p><p>"Nah." He shot him a grin as the other man tugged on his jacket in an effort to protect himself against the Arctic temperatures outside. "Thanks, Stevie, you're a real pal." </p><p>Steve just shook his head as he pulled open the door. "Love you too, Buck." </p><p>--- </p><p>In the end, Bucky was thoroughly unsurprised to discover he disliked Mean Girls just as much as all the other modern movies he'd forced himself to sit through, but at least he now understood why Clint insisted on using the word 'fetch' despite the fact Natasha told him off for it each and every time. The two tubs of ice cream that he'd demolished during the movie had certainly helped however and when Steve followed Mean Girls with Top Hat, his mood improved no end.  </p><p>"I miss dancing." He admitted, his eyes fixed longingly on the monochrome couples moving fluidly across the screen.  </p><p>"People do still dance like that, you know." His friend twisted to look at him. "You have to look for it, but we live in New York, you can find all sorts. Plus anything they can label as retro is apparently cool now, so that helps."  </p><p>"Would you come dancing with me?" Bucky asked curiously.  </p><p>"Er, sure..." Steve looked about as far from 'sure' as it was possible to be.  </p><p>"Might wanna dial down the enthusiasm a bit." He rolled his eyes.  </p><p>"I've never been any good at dancing, Buck." His friend grimaced and whilst he couldn't really argue with that, Steve was a long way from the scrawny kid he'd been back in the days when Bucky had dragged him out to the dance halls on countless double dates.  </p><p>"Did you ever even try after the serum?"  </p><p>"I..." The other man tilted his head as he considered the question. "Actually, I'm not sure I did."  </p><p>"Bet you'd be great now."  </p><p>"You think?"  </p><p>"Yeah, definitely." Bucky assured him, realising as he said it that he meant every word. "I've seen you fight and the way you move sometimes... It's really not that different."  </p><p>"I guess we could go." Steve mused.  </p><p>"There's that enthusiasm again, you really need to calm down, Steve."  </p><p>"I just don't want to make a fool of myself." His friend's eyes were back on the screen, watching the perfect movements of Fred Astaire and looking almost nervous. "It was bad enough before the war and at least then the only people who even noticed what I did were you and whichever dame I'd trodden on that night." </p><p>"Then let's practice." Bucky suggested, impulsively getting to his feet and shoving the coffee table out of the way to make space, before offering the other man his hand.  </p><p>"What, now?" Steve asked startled, staring at the proffered hand as though it might bite him at any moment.  </p><p>"Sure, why not?" </p><p>"You just ate two pints of ice cream." His friend pointed out with the air of a man desperately clutching at straws.  </p><p>"Super soldier metabolism, I'll be fine." He gave up waiting and reached down to grab the other man's hand, pulling him to his feet. "There's no one here but you and me, not even a dame to tread on, so come on, it'll be fun."  </p><p>"Fun..." Steve echoed dolefully.  </p><p>"Fun." He confirmed. </p><p>Reaching for the remote that had been abandoned on the relocated coffee table, he turned off the TV before snatching up a different handheld block of buttons and pointing it at another large lump of plastic until the room filled with the soft, familiar sounds of Glenn Miller. Bucky might not be a fan of modern entertainment, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate modern entertainment systems and how easily accessible they made even the kind of movies and music that he favoured.  </p><p>"You're leading." He added once he'd straightened again, only for his friend to just stand there staring at him.  </p><p>"I apologise in advance." Steve grimaced, but he stepped closer, wrapping his arm around Bucky's waist and taking a breath. "Ready?"  </p><p>He nodded and the other man promptly stepped on his foot.  </p><p>"Fuck, sorry." Steve tried to pull back immediately, but Bucky didn't let go.  </p><p>"You have to actually <em> lead</em>, Steve. Use your body to show me when and how to move."  </p><p>"I told you I was crap at this."  </p><p>"You're just out of practice, come on, try again."  </p><p>Steve scowled, but when Bucky just smiled blithely back at him, he relented, his features twisting with concentration instead as he stepped forward again. It was better this time, his hand applying a little pressure, guiding him into stepping back, and before long they were moving around the floor as if this was an everyday occurrence.  </p><p>"You know, you're not a half bad dancer." Bucky told him after they'd made it through three more songs without a single misstep.  </p><p>Steve snorted. "Wish I'd found it this easy back when you were dragging me to dance halls every other weekend."  </p><p>"Well if you help me find one, I'll drag you along again."  </p><p>"You might not have to drag too hard." The other man admitted, spinning him under his arm as the song drew to a close. "This was actually kinda fun."  </p><p>Bucky shot him a smug smile, but otherwise opted to be the bigger man, biting back the 'I told you so' sitting on the tip of his tongue.  </p><p>"You can say it if you want." Steve chuckled.  </p><p>"As long as we both know it's true, I feel no need to say it out loud."  </p><p>"How magnanimous of you."  </p><p>"What can I say, I'm a gentleman."  </p><p>"That you are." Steve agreed with a soft smile. "You wanna lead for a bit? Show me how it's done?"  </p><p>Bucky didn't bother to answer, instead using metal fingers to spin the other man around, before tugging him back in with the opposite hand and continuing to move without missing a beat.  </p><p>--- </p><p>"You know, I may not be half bad, but you're fucking incredible at this." Steve declared some time later, as Bucky guided him out of a complicated figure. "I didn't even know I could <em> do </em> that step."  </p><p>"Well that's the point of a lead. I make you look good." He twirled his friend around in a way that would have set his skirt swirling prettily around his calves, had he been wearing a dress and not a pair of jeans.  </p><p>"If we had an audience right now, <em> no one </em> would be watching me." Steve protested.   </p><p>"Charmer." Bucky teased.  </p><p>"You were always the belle of the ball, Buck."  </p><p>"The <em> belle </em> of the ball? Seriously, Rogers?" He hadn't quite decided whether or not he was offended when Steve flushed.  </p><p>"Prince Charming?" He suggested instead.  </p><p>"Better." Bucky accepted, turning his friend into another complicated pattern in a petty act of revenge, forcing him to shut up and concentrate so as not to trip over his own feet.  </p><p>--- </p><p>"People should never have given this up." He declared as another song drew to a close and the room fell silent as the album they'd been listening to reached its end.  </p><p>"How do people dance now?" Steve asked curiously as he released Bucky's hand, heading across to the kitchen and pouring them each a tall drink of water.  </p><p>"You must've seen it before?" He questioned as he took the glass the other man passed him with a smile of thanks.  </p><p>Steve shrugged. "Nat tried to drag me out a few times, but I guess she's seen me at enough charity galas by now to know that I'd stick out like a sore thumb at a nightclub, so she quit asking."  </p><p>"In movies then? I know you've seen plenty of new ones."  </p><p>"Come on, we both know nothing in Hollywood is real. I'm sure it isn't like what they show on screen."  </p><p>"I guess I could show you." Bucky offered, vaguely wondering if it was weird to dance like that with your best friend, but figuring they'd probably been through enough at this point that nothing could really be considered weird between them anymore.  </p><p>"Yeah?" Steve looked surprisingly enthusiastic, despite the way he'd responded when Bucky had first brought up the subject of dancing.  </p><p>"We'll need some different music. Not sure Glenn Miller is gonna cut it."  </p><p>His friend seemed to consider that for a moment, then pulled out his phone, tapped at it for a bit, before pointing the remote at the sound system again. Immediately the room filled with the low thrumming bass that Bucky associated with the kind of clubs Wilson tended to favour and though he would never normally choose to listen to it, it was just what they needed right now.  </p><p>"Ok." He began, gesturing for the other man to join him. "So for starters, we have to get much closer than before."  </p><p>Dutifully, Steve took a half step nearer, more balboa than lindy hop, but there was still far too much space between them. Rather than trying to drag his friend into position, however, Bucky decided to take the initiative instead, pushing himself into Steve's space and pressing their bodies together from chest to knee. When he didn't immediately bolt, Bucky took it a little further, gently kicking Steve's feet apart until there was space for him to slot his leg between the other man's thighs.  </p><p>"You really meant it when you said 'close', huh?" Steve commented when he was done.  </p><p>"Mhmm." He hummed in confirmation, wondering if he'd imagined the slight catch in his friend's breathing. </p><p>"Ok, so now what?"  </p><p>"Now, put your arms around my neck." Bucky guided, letting his own hands settle on the other man's hips as Steve's slid around to lock together across the top of his back. "Good."  </p><p>"Now what?" Steve asked again, his voice gone unusually soft.  </p><p>"Now we move." He murmured, shifting his body and using his grip on his friend's hips to prompt him into following along.  </p><p>It took almost no time at all to find a rhythm, the two of them swaying to the beat, their bodies pressed intimately together.  </p><p>"So?" Bucky asked when one song ended, only to flow almost seamlessly into another.  </p><p>"It's certainly different." The other man responded, sounding a little awed. "And, er, I see what you mean about it being like sex with your clothes on."  </p><p>Steve shivered suddenly and all at once Bucky was vividly aware of quite how tightly they were pressed together. Of the way their bodies shifted against one another as they moved, of the heat of Steve's breath against his face every time he exhaled. Of how damn good it felt to be this close to someone he genuinely trusted with his life.  </p><p>"Too much?" He asked, forcing a lightness into his voice that he didn't quite feel.  </p><p>"No." Steve assured him quickly, tightening his arms a little more and Bucky abruptly realised that if he didn't get a hold of himself soon, he was going to thoroughly embarrass himself. Possibly ending up with his friend refusing to come within six feet of him ever again.  </p><p>"Want me to show you something else?" He suggested a little desperately </p><p>"Something else like this?" Steve asked, hands shifting almost possessively down over his back as he spoke, and Bucky wondered if it was at all possible that the other man was enjoying this as much as he was.  </p><p>"Yeah, just stay there." He instructed as he twisted quickly, turning his body one-eighty degrees and trying as he did so to ignore the teasing slide of Steve's hands across his torso as they settled over his chest and stomach.  </p><p>It was much better this way, he decided immediately. Like this, there was no risk of him accidentally poking his friend in the thigh if he happened to enjoy their dance a little too much, yet he could still keep the other man's body wrapped tightly around his own. His left hand settled naturally around his own middle, landing comfortably atop Steve's, the smooth metal sliding over warm skin with every shift of their bodies. His right hand he lifted higher, draping his arm over Steve's shoulder and curling it around the back of his neck, fingers burying themselves in the soft, slightly sweat dampened hair at his nape.  </p><p>"Ok?" He checked, tilting his head back to rest against the other man's shoulder.  </p><p>"Yeah." Steve confirmed a little breathily. Only they were so close now that his lips brushed Bucky's temple when he spoke and Bucky couldn't quite tamp down on the slight shudder that rippled through him. "Are you ok?" Steve added, evidently feeling his shiver. </p><p>"Perfect." He assured him, closing his eyes and allowing the music to settle over him, driving his movements and relishing the way his friend followed every shift of his body, moving with him like an extension of himself.  </p><p>Bucky lost track after that, barely even aware of the way one song blended into the next as they continued to move together. Of course, he'd done this dozens of times before and yeah, it may not have been what he'd been searching for, but it hadn't stopped him from enjoying it for what it was. He'd never had a partner like this though. Perhaps because, excepting Natasha, there was still a part of him that was a little afraid of snapping anyone else in half if he so much as looked at them wrong or perhaps it was simply a trust thing. Not that he didn't trust Natasha, but even he found her just a little bit terrifying sometimes. Steve though... Steve was strong, at least as strong as Bucky, and he would rather die than hurt him. Hell, he nearly <em> had </em> died rather than fight him; it wasn't mere sentiment and people didn't go through shit like that without racking up another level of closeness. Not that they'd been close in quite <em> this </em> way before. </p><p>Wondering what Steve was thinking and knowing he'd likely be able to read the other man's feelings in his face, Bucky turned his head without stopping to consider the consequences. Of course, in an abstract sense he'd known how close they were, had felt the brush of his friend's cheek against his own, but it still surprised him a little when he found himself barely a breath away from the man behind him. And then Steve turned too and it seemed so natural to close that last gap between them, to press their lips together in an almost achingly sweet kiss.  </p><p>"What're we doing?" He asked when they drew back, his voice softer than a whisper.  </p><p>Steve shook his head slightly, his eyes wide, face flushed and looking so fucking beautiful Bucky could barely catch his breath.  </p><p>"I don't know." Steve admitted. "But don't stop."  </p><p>With a sharp nod, he arched up again, his fingers tangling in soft blond hair, as he captured the other man's lips with his own.  </p><p>It wasn't sweet this time, their mouths moving hungrily together, tongues duelling in a battle neither of them had any intention of winning. There was part of him that still didn't understand what was happening, how the fuck they'd ended up here, but that part was quickly being eclipsed by the part that wanted <em> more </em>.  </p><p>He'd been with people since he'd been back, girls mostly, but there had been a few guys too. The kind of guys who pursued him hard enough that he gave in to it, out of curiosity or frustration or even boredom. The kind of guys that were <em> nothing </em> like Steve. And he'd never wanted any of them, male or female, as desperately as he needed Steve just then.  </p><p>They kissed until they were breathless and then they kissed some more, never stopping the slow sway of their bodies to the beat. When they finally drew apart, Bucky felt flayed alive by the heat in Steve's gaze as he stared back at him. His cheeks were flushed, his lips wet and swollen from their kisses and Bucky didn't think it could get any better than this, except... Except he hadn't noticed the way Steve had pulled away from him while they were dancing. Hadn't realised that he'd angled them both so Bucky's back was arched, his shoulders pressed tight against the other man's chest, but their hips carefully separated. It wasn't until Steve groaned, burying his face in Bucky's neck and suddenly tightening the arm around his waist, that he realised what his friend had been carefully hiding before. What he was no longer hiding now...  </p><p>"Fuck, <em> Steve</em>." He shifted his hips helplessly, grinding down on the hardness pushing insistently against his ass and relishing the strangled cry of pleasure that accompanied the increase in friction.  </p><p>With a breathy moan of his own, he sought Steve's mouth again, using the hand still caught in his hair to draw him in. The other man came easily, returning Bucky's kisses as deeply as he could, only the angle was all wrong. Flexible as they both were, there was only so far he could contort himself without breaking the contact between their lower bodies and that was something he was simply unwilling to do. Parting their lips with a frustrated huff, he was half tempted to turn around and kiss the other man properly, only he wasn't quite ready to give up their current position just yet. Fortunately, Steve seemed to be on the same page as him, remaining in place and merely tightening his hold around Bucky's middle. At the same time Steve's chin dropped to rest on his shoulder and his own gaze flicked down, taking in the sight of his body and guessing from the hitch in his friend's breathing that he was looking at exactly the same thing.  </p><p>After his failure of a date, Bucky had changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, the latter of which left very little to the imagination. His erection tented obscenely beneath the grey marl in obvious invitation and they both watched as Steve's hand began to slip down towards it from its perch at his waist. Bucky's own hand still rested on his arm, but he made no effort to guide or stop the movement and Steve didn't halt until his palm was pressed against Bucky's abdomen, barely an inch above where he needed it most. </p><p>"Can I?" His friend asked roughly, the deep huskiness of his voice scraping across Bucky's nerve endings like a caress. </p><p>"<em>Please</em>." He begged. </p><p>If he'd given it any thought at all, he knew he'd have expected Steve to take it slow. Not that he was remotely cautious by nature, but he was too much of a gentleman to push his attentions on anyone, no matter how eagerly enthusiastic they might be. After all, he'd seen his friend with would-be suitors before. Not often, admittedly, but people had a habit of throwing themselves at the infamous Captain and Steve had always been reserved, even on those rare occasions when he'd clearly returned their interest. Not this time, however. When the other man's hand finally shifted lower, it wasn't to cup him through the material of his pants, no mere relieving pressure against his aching prick. No, Steve's hand worked its way straight under sweats and briefs to wrap around Bucky's naked erection.  </p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>." He groaned, torn between arching up into his friend's fist and pushing back against his cock.  </p><p>"I wanna." Steve murmured, lips brushing his neck with every word. "Wanna take you to bed so bad, Buck." </p><p>"Yes." He agreed immediately and then suddenly the hand was gone and he couldn't bite back his whimper of frustration.  </p><p>"Come on." His friend grinned, tugging Bucky's fingers free of his hair and using them to pull him towards his bedroom. "This'll be a lot more fun naked."  </p><p>"You wanna dance naked?" He asked, intending to tease but the question came out sounding rather more sincere than he'd meant it to.  </p><p>"You did say it was like sex with clothes on." Steve pointed out as he kicked the door shut. "What's it like without clothes?"  </p><p>"Sex?" He suggested, just a little deadpan.  </p><p>"Let's find out, shall we?"  </p><p>Steve's hands were suddenly back, tugging at his tee until Bucky raised his arms, allowing his friend to pull the material over his head. Not to be outdone, his own fingers made quick work of the other man's shirt, before dropping immediately to his belt. From there he stripped him as quickly as he was able, waylaid only by Steve's determination to rid him of his own clothes just as fast.  </p><p>When there was nothing between them but air, Steve seemed to decide that even that was too much and the next thing he knew, he was back in the other man's arms, the heat of his best friend's body all but plastered against his back. Only when Steve had joked about dancing naked, Bucky had to admit he hadn't actually expected him to want to try it. Yet that was exactly what he was doing now, his erection nestled teasingly between Bucky's cheeks as he swayed them both to the faint sounds of the music still playing in the other room.  </p><p>"What do you reckon?" Steve murmured into his ear after a minute or two, his hand trailing down Bucky's chest. "Like sex?"  </p><p>"Maybe. If you put your cock in me while we do it." He retorted a little more sharply than he'd intended, but the other man merely groaned in response, grinding even more firmly against his ass.  </p><p>"You want that?" Steve breathed in his ear. "Want me to fuck you like this, while we dance?"  </p><p>"Tempting as that is, I'd rather not have to stay on my feet while I get off." He twisted just enough to shoot his friend a filthy grin. "You can fuck me on the bed like a normal person."  </p><p>"Nothing normal about either of us." Steve pointed out, but his voice was little more than a rasp and he was already manhandling Bucky towards the bed.  </p><p>A moment later they were tumbling onto the sheets in a tangle of limbs. It left Bucky pinned face down on the mattress by the weight of Steve's body and it didn't take the other man long to resume their previous position, his cock pressing enticingly between his cheeks as he ground slowly against him.  </p><p>"You were right, this <em> is </em> better." Steve murmured in his ear and Bucky <em> could </em> have been smug about it, but he had more important things on his mind.  </p><p>"Except your cock is <em> still </em> not in my ass." He groused back, not that he wasn't enjoying the way his friend was grinding on him, but he was more than ready to get this show on the road.  </p><p>"Guess I should fix that, huh?" Steve murmured into his hair.  </p><p>"<em>Please</em>." He groaned back, quickly deciding that he was not above begging at this point.  </p><p>Thankfully, the other man took him at his word, finally seeming to get on board with the urgency of the situation. Shifting off of him to reach for the drawer in his nightstand, he dug through it for barely a second before returning with a bottle and a foil packet clutched in his hand. He didn't say anything as he poured a little onto his fingers, but then Bucky didn't suppose he needed to. They both knew where this was going by now and any final confirmations Steve may have felt the need to obtain were fairly conclusively answered when Bucky shifted onto his hands and knees, arching his back and pushing his ass into the air.  </p><p>Steve moaned then, his free hand skimming up Bucky's thigh before settling on his hip and holding him steady as he brought slick fingers to press between his cheeks. He was gentle in his prep, adding each finger so slowly that Bucky was close to begging by the time the other man finally seemed to deem him ready. Still, when Steve first pushed in, the thick, heavy length of him was enough of a stretch that in retrospect he could hardly protest his friend's thorough preparation.  </p><p>"Ok?" Steve murmured as he stilled, fully buried inside him.  </p><p>"Mmm, I'm good," He promised, "You can move."  </p><p>Taking him at his word, Steve did just that, pulling out almost completely, before sliding home again just as slowly as he'd gone in the first time. It felt like a tease, but with each thrust the other man picked up his pace just a little more and Bucky knew he was only being cautious. Most men would probably struggle to take Steve so easily, but then Bucky wasn't most men.  </p><p>"Come on, Rogers, put your back into it." He half growled, his patience waning as his friend continued his too-slow build up. "You know I can take it, give it to me."  </p><p>"You can, huh?" Steve was definitely teasing now, but he rocked forward a little harder nonetheless.  </p><p>"<em>Fuck </em> me." He demanded and rather to his surprise Steve <em> did</em>.  </p><p>The breath was knocked out of him as the other man's hips jerked sharply forward, thrusting deep and forcing him to lock his arms in place to keep from face-planting the bed. It was <em> perfect</em>. </p><p>"Like that?" Steve panted roughly, settling into a new rhythm, fucking into him hard and fast. </p><p>He tried to reply, opening his mouth to say '<em>yes </em> ' and '<em>just like that </em> ' and '<em>don't stop </em>', but all that he managed was a guttural groan of pleasure. Steve seemed to understand though, because he didn't stop, didn't even slow, his hips slamming into Bucky's over and over and surely leaving bruises behind. He never wanted it to end. Only he could feel the way his right arm was trembling, struggling to keep him up with the same unwavering strength as his left, and after a particularly sharp thrust, he wasn't remotely surprised when it failed him, tipping him sideways and sending him head first towards the bed.  </p><p>He'd already braced for impact before a strong forearm wrapped around his chest, catching hold and dragging him upright again, because of <em> course </em>Steve wouldn't let him fall. Only the other man didn't stop tugging, not just supporting him, but hauling him upright until he was seated in his friend's lap, impaled on his cock. He could feel Steve's heaving chest plastered against his own back, the hot whisper of breath over the back of his neck, and he felt so exposed like this, so open; with his legs forced wide around thickly muscled thighs, his neglected cock bobbing in front of him, but fuck if it didn't feel incredible.  </p><p>The new position seemed to drive Steve even deeper inside him, his own weight keeping him in place as the other man rolled his hips in a dirty grind, not so dissimilar from the way he'd moved against him while they danced. With a sigh of pleasure, he again let his head fall back against Steve's shoulder and his friend immediately leaned into him, kissing wetly across his jaw until Bucky turned his face and met his mouth with his own.  </p><p>They kissed for what could have been minutes or hours, a deliciously messy meeting of lips and tongues and even teeth, while Steve continued to alternate between shallow thrusts and slow rotations of his hips that teased at Bucky's prostate without ever giving him enough stimulation to come. It should have bothered him, probably would have with anyone else, but it felt too good; being able to let go in a way he never usually could, to leave his pleasure in his friend's hands and trust that he would give him what he needed. </p><p>Sure enough, some indeterminate amount of time later, he felt Steve's hand shift against his chest, sliding down his torso until it wrapped warm and firm around his erection. The touch sent a jolt of pleasure careening through him and he moaned loudly, finally breaking their kiss to look down at where the other man's fingers were curled around him. The sight alone tore another helpless sound from his throat and then he felt Steve's cheek pressing against his own, realised that Steve was watching too, watching the way Bucky's cock twitched happily at the attention, watching the bead of moisture growing at the tip until it overflowed, dripping down his length to meet that big warm hand on the upstroke. </p><p>He was on the edge almost too fast for him to comprehend after that, his whole body trembling with need, and then Steve fucked into him again, just once, but it was enough. With a shuddering breath he came, spilling over the other man's hand and his own chest as his body all but convulsed with pleasure. Steve stroked him through it until he no longer had the strength to hold himself upright and with his friend's arm no longer wrapped around him, he pitched forward, catching himself on his elbows at the last minute.  </p><p>For half a second he was surprised that Steve had let him fall, until he realised the other man had followed the movement, keeping their bodies locked as they returned to their original position and suddenly he knew exactly why his friend hadn't caught him. </p><p>"Do it." He encouraged shakily and it was all Steve needed to spur him on. </p><p>With a low, almost animalistic sound that sent shivers skittering up Bucky's spine, Steve thrust hard and deep, fucking him almost brutally now as he chased his own climax. There was little Bucky could do but hang on, his fists clenched in the sheets as he held himself up, biting back his whimpers as his friend's rough treatment sent aftershocks of pleasure/pain spiralling through him. </p><p>To his mingled relief and disappointment, it didn't last long and soon Steve's hips were slowing, his head thunking against Bucky's back as he panted through his own release. A kiss was pressed to his sweaty skin, then another and another, as if the other man wasn't quite ready for it to be over, before he finally pulled back, slipping carefully out of Bucky's body and getting to his feet. </p><p>Unsure what to expect now, he rolled onto his back to watch, half wondering if his friend was going to leave before remembering they were in Steve's room and if anyone was going to be leaving it should really be him. Still it wasn't until he realised what the other man was doing; depositing the used condom in the trashcan by the door, that he was able to relax a little.  </p><p>As soon as he was done, Steve was back, slipping onto the bed beside him only to visibly hesitate before tentatively reaching for him. Well, Bucky wasn't having that. Ignoring the cautiously outstretched arm completely, he rolled right on top of him, draping himself over Steve like a blanket and earning himself a soft laugh and a hug for his trouble. </p><p>"Comfortable?" His friend queried as Bucky nuzzled into his pec. </p><p>"Mhmm." He agreed, realising he meant it in more ways than one. </p><p>He <em> was </em> comfortable with Steve, more so than he'd been with anyone in a very long time. For the first time this century, when normally he'd already be dressed and halfway out the door, now he was perfectly content to stay and cuddle and yet he still wanted more. More sex, more cuddles, more <em> everything</em>. Besides, what was it Steve had said about finding common ground? Surely there was no one he had more in common with than his oldest friend. All he had to do was work up the nerve to ask. </p><p>Propping himself up on the other man's chest, he looked down at him, only to find Steve gazing back at him with such raw affection in his expression that it made it almost easy to find the courage he needed. </p><p>"Steve?" He started, only to be immediately distracted by the hand that reached out, brushing his hair out of his face and tucking it tenderly behind his ear. </p><p>"Yeah, Buck?" The other man hummed, skimming the back of his hand over Bucky's jaw as he dropped it back down. </p><p>"May I take you dancing sometime?" He finished, realising as he said it that it was something he should have asked a long damn time ago. </p><p>At the sound of the question Steve's eyes lit up, before his lips abruptly twisted into a wry smirk. "Depends what kind of dancing you mean, 'cos there's no way in hell I'm ever gonna be able to do that new kind in public with you." </p><p>"Fuck no." He agreed. "The old kind, definitely the old kind." </p><p>"Then yes, Buck," Steve accepted with a soft smile, "You may take me dancing." </p><p>"And we can talk about music and movies..." </p><p>"And work and friends..." </p><p>"And all the places I've been and the people I killed there..." </p><p>"That might put a slight dampener on the evening." Steve pointed out, but his arms had tightened around him, holding him comfortingly close. </p><p>"I don't have to hide it though. You've seen me at my absolute <em>worst</em> and you like me anyway." </p><p>"I <em> love </em>you anyway." </p><p>"You do?" His breath caught as he wondered if the other man meant it the way it sounded.  </p><p>"Yeah. Didn't realise quite how much until tonight, but yeah." Steve's lips quirked up into a self-deprecating smile. "Not that I was completely oblivious. I mean I didn't really <em> mind </em>that you were struggling so hard to find yourself a girl." </p><p>"Were you <em> jealous</em>?" Bucky stared at him incredulously.  </p><p>"A little. I didn't want to have to share you."  </p><p>"Want me all to yourself, huh?"  </p><p>"If you don't mind too much?"  </p><p>"You're really serious about this, aren't you?"  </p><p>"I've sorta had a thing for you for a while." Steve confessed. "If this was just a one off for you, then that's ok. Nothing has to change if you don't want it to, but just so you know, I want you, like this, all the time."  </p><p>"You want me naked all the time?" Bucky asked before he could help himself, wondering what the fuck was wrong with him, making stupid jokes when Steve had just bared his heart.  </p><p>"Yeah, actually." His friend shot him a quick grin. "But I get that that's not too practical, especially if you want to go dancing."  </p><p>"I do want to go dancing." He tried to backtrack a little. "With you. On a date."  </p><p>"I'd like that."  </p><p>Steve's smile this time was almost achingly tender and he looked so genuinely happy that Bucky found himself smiling helplessly back, an equally soft expression plastered across his own face. </p><p>"And just so <em> you </em> know." He belatedly added, because there was really only so much sappiness he could handle in one go. "I guarantee I'll get naked for you again as soon as we get home after."  </p><p>"Even if I step on your toes?"  </p><p>"Even then." He promised, before leaning in for a slow, but no less filthy kiss.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>